goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King's 20th Birthday
Plot It's The Lion King's 20th birthday since it came out in theaters in 1994 and it is also Senichi Shimano and Yuki Shimano's 10th birthdays. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are planning a massive party and celebration, but Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Andy Panda want to crash the both the party and the celebration. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Young Nala, Yuki Shimano, Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki and Kikko Hayashida *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Young Simba, James Midorihara, Roobear Koala, Bobby Bear, Senichi Shimano, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Salli as Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara, Nene Momoyama and Fanny Fox *Simon as Shimatarō Shimano *Kendra as Danny Dog *Princess as Fanny Fox *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Roxie Raccoon and Butter Otter *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Sōta Midorihara and Hiro Momoyama Transcript * (June 15th, 2014) * Shimano is happily waking up from bed. * Shimajirō Shimano: Good morning Japan and its overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean. * Shimano looks at the calendar * Shimajirō Shimano: June 15th! audience Guess what today is! * Shimano happily phones Sophie the Otter. * Shimajirō Shimano: I have awesome news, Sophie! * Sophie the Otter: What is it, Shimajirō Shimano? * Shimajirō Shimano: Today is The Lion King's 20th anniversary and it is also Yuki Shimano and Senichi Shimano's 10th birthdays! * Sophie the Otter: Oodelay! That's good to hear! * Shimajirō Shimano: Thank you, Sophie. I'm glad to be happy and safe for The Lion King. * Sophie the Otter: Yeah! Exactly, Shimajirō. My family and friends and I will see you and your family. Bye! *Shimajirō Shimano: Bye! Now to call my friends and classmates. *Shimano then calls his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara on the phone. *Shimajirō Shimano: *Sophie: Okay, thank you for reminding me. *Mimirin Midorihara: Let's host an anniversary party! *Shimajirō Shimano call all of his friends and classmates * Mimirin Midorihara: I really hate waiting... At least we set up the games and decorations. * Kosihba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura and Yasuko Minamoto arrive * Mimirin Midorihara: Hey, Kento Kosihba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura and Yasuko Minamoto! * Kento Kosihba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura and Yasuko Minamoto: Hey Mimirin! * Kirinta Kusano: We came here for the party. Where is everyone else? * doorbell ring is heard * Mimirin Midorihara: I'll get that. through the peephole and opens the door Oodelay, PB&J, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi! Happy 20th anniversary of The Lion King! Oodelay, Igor's obsession! Oodelay, Zelda! Oodelay, everyone! * Peanut: Oodelay, Mimirin! * Jelly: Thanks! The Lion King is now 20 years old! * Baby Butter: to pronounce Owld. bottle * Igor: ...Whatever! * Patty Rabbit: Hi. * Mimirin Midorihara: Hi Patty Rabbit. * Bobby Bear: Will this party be totally awesome? * Koala runs in * Roobear: Sorry we're late! My friends and family and I was out buying gifts for Senichi Shimano and Yuki Shimano. * Baby Butter: Yay! * Yuki Shimano: Gifts, for us? * Senichi Shimano: Wow! Very heartwarming and amazing! * Igor: ... * Laura Koala: Here's your presents! * hands Peanut a present,then he hands Jelly a slightly bigger present, then he leaves, but comes back pushing in a very big present! As he pushes it in, it clips the top of the doorway * thegoldenbrick1: I can fix that. * the present closer to Baby Butter * Baby Butter: Big Present! (giggles) * Igor: Whatever. * Mordecai: (Knock in the door) * Igor: Come in! * KingKool720: If it's a My Little Pony character, I'll puke. * Midorihara opens the door * Mimirin Midorihara: Did I miss anything? * Niisuke Momoyama: Nope. You're here at Shimajirō Shimano's house. *Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family are getting everything ready, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Andy Panda are hiding behind the bushes, spying on them. *Moe: Guys, do you think what me and Joe are thinking? *Andy Panda: I have an idea! *Joe: What is it? *Pedro: Trivia *This video was made by Sophie the Otter to celebrate The Lion King's 20th anniversary. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2014 videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series Category:Pedro and Edro gets Grounded Series Category:Andy Panda Gets Grounded Series Category:Fat Jelly's Grounded Tales